Liquid crystalline polyesters are widely used in various electric and electronic fields because of excellent electric and mechanical properties and also excellent processability. However, with enlargement and diversification of application, molding process or treatment after molding process sometimes conducted under high temperature conditions, and therefore, high heat resistant stability is desired.
For example, JP No. 4-318058A discloses a liquid crystalline polyester composition containing 2,2-methylenebis (4,6-di-t-butylphenyl) octyl phosphite as a stabilizer for improving heat resistant stability. However, when this resin composition is made into a molded article or exposed to high temperature during the compounding process with fillers or the molding process, there is a problem of generating black foreign materials in a molded article caused by the decomposition of stabilizer and the increase of the viscosity and the gelation of the liquid crystalline polyester.
Therefore, development of a liquid crystalline polyester resin composition capable of producing a molded article without making black foreign materials even if exposed to high temperature has been desired.